offical_youtube_rangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Royalomg
This is Royalomg. He was a co leader of YTR, he makes Green Screen fights, he loves his fans, and he makes videos for series like Super Mario Eternal Night and the Death of Princess Peach. He makes really funny shorts and bloopers to make people happy, and is blessed to have amazing friends and fans. He's also 1 of the 3 to betray YTR in at the end of December 2013 into January 2014. Early 2014, he left. Appearances as a Character Super Mario Eternal Night In this movie, he first starts out in his own castle not concerned of anything except Mario and his friends. He and Mario soon get attcked by a shadow guy, and he stands up for Mario, not wishing for Mario to fight him alone. Eventually, they both get driven out of home, and end up having to flee. He and mario land on a battleship, where the two get separated after they're driven off. Royal finds new friends, friends that teach him how to unlock his inner power within. He ends up on a journey to find the Light Stars, and eventually saves his sister. Currently, he is concerned about Mario's whereabouts. SM64 Adventures He appears in episode 4. He mostly helps in explaining things. Super Mario 64: The Curse of the Invincibility Frames He appears trapped in Lethal Lava Land, and comes to Enzo to talk to him about something. They talk about some group stuff before Royal (Branden) runs off pleased. Appearances as a User Super Mario Shorts Branden has appeared in all the shorts to date. He is usually seen being random in them. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Old Friends Visit Blooper Land In this video, he does a similar thing as to Pinkolol16 did quite recently. He brings his friends to Blooper Land and shows them around. He acts very different in this video. Royalomg Visits the Star Road Pinkolol16 helps him visit the Star Road, as he is too anxious to go because of rumors he heard, which Pink slowly shows him isn't true. However, he gets his own truth at the end. Special "Other" Videos Starman Generation He was one of the few who congratulated Starman3 on 10,000 subscribers. Pinkolol16's Half-Halloween Special In Pink's Half-Halloween Special, Branden was searching the area with Fawn, and also decided to follow Pink and Starman3 down under where to his shock, Metkuratsu had returned, along with SuperLuigi. He contributed to finding the secrets with the group. Pinkolol16's Christmas Special In Pink's Christmas Special, he welcomes them in. He goes with Jinda to Jolly Roger Bay, where he runs on the ice for a bit. He participates in the music video that is made. Starman3's Christmas Special 4 In this video, he explains the story of the Christmas Star and how it must be kept away. Pinkolol16's New Year Special In this video, he helped Akin spread the word about the New Years Eve celebrations. The last that was seen of him was that he was chasing Akin. Interesting facts *Royalomg joined YTR in July 2013. He had wanted to join YTR for a while before that though. Interestingly, when he joined YTR, alot of people compared his voice to IllusDark8's, including said person. *He started losing interest in YTR around December 2013, where he started coming on much less. He was fully done around Feb-March 2014. *Royal, or Branden as most people now call him, is still friends with most of YTR, those being Memo, Zaid, Enzo, etc. *Branden loves to listen to Ariana Grande. Anyone who says that she sucks, well you'll see Branden's bad side, and he's usually a very nice guy. Counterparts and Other Relevant Characters *Fourth Dimensional counterpart: Quoyalomg *Star World counterpart: Category:Old Members of YTR